


What Tomorrow Brings

by Chameleon777



Series: Complicated Yesterdays [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, Third Watch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ending to the Episode 'Lost Son.' What would happen if things had turned out differently? Note: I altered timelines a bit and both this and the Third Watch story happen in 2004 with the absence/alteration of certain characters and plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hanging in the Balance

The hospital waiting room was quiet.

It had been only a few hours since Tim Speedle of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, had been critically wounded while investigating at a jewelry store with his boss, Lieutenant Horatio Caine. 

Thankfully, Horatio had immediately contacted paramedics and Speedle was rushed to the hospital.

For the moment, Speedle was alive. He was currently in surgery, hanging on by mere threads.

Tim's parents, Anthony and Rosa Speedle, sat huddled together on a plush couch that was against the far wall of the waiting room. As soon as they had heard of their son being shot, everything in their lives was put on hold and they quickly came to Miami to be with their son, if he survived, that is.

They were alone in the quiet waiting room….Or so it seemed.

Emily Mannis, who used a pseudo-surname while working as a trauma counselor at the hospital, silently lingered in the doorway, gazing at the distraught couple. She was dressed in a blue sweater and dark slacks, with her blonde hair pulled back from her face.

Even though she was only 30, Emily had the reputation of being the toughest, but most compassionate trauma counselor in the entire county.

Her professionalism and empathetic side came out when she was at work, helping others to recover from trauma. Emily sighed, she had just gotten word of an employee of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab being critically wounded in the line of duty and, like with every other case, she was here to help.

Walking over to where the Speedles were huddled together, Emily sat in a chair that placed her in front of them. Not knowing who she was, Frank and Rosa looked at Emily curiously.

"I'm Emily Mannis," Emily spoke, noticing the looks of confusion on the couple's faces at her presence. "I'm a trauma counselor at the hospital. I hope I'm right in assuming that you are Tim Speedle's parents?"

Anthony nodded, "Yes," he said, immediately feeling at ease around the familiar face that spoke to them. "I'm Anthony Speedle and this is my wife, Rosa. I am very appreciative that the hospital is providing someone for Timothy to talk to while he recovers."

Emily paused, then spoke, "May I ask how Tim became wounded in the line of duty?"

Rosa, despite her worry, chose to speak, "From what Lieutenant Caine told us, they were doing some police work at a jewelry store and were ambushed," she said. "As far as we know, Tim's in surgery and we are just hoping and praying that he can live through this."

"Who is Lieutenant Caine?" Emily asked, curiosity getting the better of her.  
"Lieutenant Caine is Tim's boss and he works at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab," Anthony said.

"Interesting," Emily said, raising an eyebrow. "I might have to speak with Lieutenant Caine about this as well, as I try to talk with all people who were involved in a trauma, as I believe that it can help contribute to a more complete recovery for the patient."

Nodding, Rosa spoke, "I see," she said, impressed with Emily's tactics. "Ms. Mannis, if Tim survives, he will need help to deal with it as quickly as possible. Would you consider coming back and visiting with Timothy in a couple of days when he has his strength back?"

Emily nodded, knowing full well that it would be more than a couple of days before the man got his strength back enough for many visitors, "Of course I will, Mrs. Speedle," she spoke, smiling at the concerned mother.

"Here is my cell phone number," Emily spoke, as she took a business card out of her pants pocket and handed it to Rosa. "When your son is up to visitors, give me a call and we can arrange a time."

Rosa nodded gratefully. Slipping the card into her pocket, Rosa murmured a thank you and buried her head in her husband’s shoulder. In response, Anthony kissed her head and sighed, rocking his wife tenderly.

Sensing that the Speedles needed time alone to process and accept what had happened and any possible outcomes, Emily quietly left the room and started off down the hallway to the elevator which would deliver her to the nearest exit. She was going on a hunt of her own.

Hopefully, in her hunt, she would find Lieutenant Caine, who seemed to be a prime key in the puzzle that had been given to her by the will of God. 

Hopefully, she could meet the challenge with success and grace.


	2. Precious Secrets

"Last I heard, Speed was still in surgery," Horatio said, gazing at Calleigh and Eric through his sunglasses, grateful that his emotions could be hidden so well. "The hospital will call here if anything happens."

Eric nodded, but didn't reply. He had suddenly noticed a woman stepping off an elevator on to the CSI lab.

Emily looked around the floor and saw three people, two men and a woman, standing in a group about halfway down the hallway. One of them must be Lieutenant Caine, she thought, as she moved forward.

"Excuse me; do any of you know where I can find a Lieutenant Horatio Caine at?" Emily asked, as she approached the group. "It's important that I meet with him."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "I'm Eric Delko, crime scene investigator," he said, skeptical of Emily's inquisitiveness. "Who are you to be looking for Lieutenant Caine?"

Emily gave Eric a sharp glance. "I need to discuss Tim Speedle with him," she snapped. "Not that it's your business about why I'm here."

Hearing Speed's name mentioned, Horatio stepped forward and removed his sunglasses, "I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine," he said, placing the glasses in his pocket. "You wish to speak with me about Speed?"

"I'm Emily Mannis, a trauma counselor at the hospital," Emily explained, ignoring the curious glances that Eric and Calliegh were giving her. "I've just come from the hospital, where I had the chance to speak with Tim's parents about the incident. They mentioned that you were his boss and were with him at the time of the shooting….."

Suddenly, feeling uneasy about something, Emily stepped back and, looking behind her, she shuddered; it was getting very dark and cold and she needed to get home.

"Um, I'm sorry," Emily gently apologized in a quivering voice. "I need to get home for the night. I‘ll come back another time to ask about Officer Speedle."

Emily stepped back and was ready to turn, but Horatio moved forward. "It's getting dark," he said, concerned for the woman's change in behavior. "I'll drive you to your home. These days it's not safe for a woman to walk alone at night, especially around here."

As much as she wanted to argue, Emily did not want to share her concerns with these strangers, so she nodded. "That would be very nice," she said. "Thank you."

Horatio turned and began walking down the hall towards the elevator.

Eric and Calliegh looked at each other and then at Emily. Was she telling the truth about why she was there? Or was she just some civilian with psychological problems trying to pretend things?

Feeling as if Eric and the woman were scrutinizing her as a criminal, Emily turned and followed Horatio.

It had been several hours and now, as night approached, the waiting game was over.  
*****************  
*****************  
Soft, steady beeping sounded out as nurses rolled an unconscious Tim Speedle, who was adorned with heavy bandages, blankets, and medical equipment meant to stabilize and monitor his critical condition, from the O.R. and past the waiting room where his parents hovered in the doorway, silently watching.

Even though it was serious, Tim Speedle was still alive.

Nurses wheeled the gurney off to an isolated recovery area in the Intensive Care Unit so that recovery would not be threatened by possible risk of infection. 

Meanwhile, the surgeon, who had dutifully followed the gurney, stopped where the man's parents stood and he began to explain what happened in the operating room.  
*********************************  
*********************************  
"Hmm…an officer named Ryan Wolfe wants to see me?" Horatio spoke into his cell-phone, having received a call that there was someone at the lab wanting to speak with him. "Keep him there, Eric, and I'll deal with it as soon as I address this current situation…..Yes, it's a very important situation."

Horatio closed his phone and placed it in his jacket pocket. He was very suspicious of the woman he had just dropped off at what turned out to be a fake address.

Shortly after, thinking that he had left, the woman had fled across a nearby field and wondering about the mystery behind this woman, Horatio had secretly followed her in his Humvee.

For blocks, the woman had quickly traveled further away from the fake address until she finally entered a poor, dangerous neighborhood that was filled with dilapidated houses and apartment buildings.

Finally, she had stopped at a two-plex on a corner and had entered the door on the right, looking both ways to ensure she wasn't being followed before she disappeared inside. 

Fortunately, Horatio had abandoned the Humvee and hidden in some nearby bushes, so he had not been noticed.

Why had that woman lied about where she lived? Horatio wondered as he rose and moved forward.  
*********************  
*********************  
"Emily, are you all right?" Jessi Turner, a brown haired woman with dark brown eyes asked, as she stood and watched Emily hurry into a back bedroom in the apartment. She was not Emily's lover, but their friendship was very tight and they trusted each other with the deepest of secrets from the past.

There was silence for a moment. Then, following the sounds of giggling, Emily came into the room holding an infant boy and leading an infant girl, both dressed in yellow, star-patterned pajamas.

Emily sat on her blue, second-hand, plush couch and set the boy next to her. Jessi picked up the girl and sat on the couch, holding the girl on her knee.

"Jessi, it's been a really stressful day," Emily admitted. "I just got involved with some police people and they think I'm a criminal. I am very intimidated just by being around them. My brother‘s a cop, but he‘s only patrol and not as scary as CSI‘s are."

Before Jessi could ask more questions, there was a knock at the door. Thinking that it was a nosy salesman or some poor teen at the door, Emily stood, and quickly walking over to it, she opened the door.

Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Lieutenant Caine?" she asked, shocked. "What are you doing here and how did you find out where I actually live?"

Horatio lingered in the doorway. "I followed you here," he admitted, gazing at the other woman and the infants before gazing back at Emily, "I believe you owe me an explanation, Miss Mannis."

Remaining silent, Emily stepped aside and allowed Horatio to enter. She had no other choice but that; otherwise, this Lieutenant could cause trouble for her.

As the door was closed, there was a dead silence within the walls of the dilapidated apartment; the tension was high because of the sudden arrival of Lieutenant Caine.


End file.
